Backup
by PetitJ
Summary: *SPOILERS EP.2X03!* Lisbon siempre ha sido de las que se las arregla sola, pero todos en algun momento necesitamos una mano...y qué mejor que contar con la de Patrick Jane para ayudarte ;D. Un pequeño POV sobre lo ocurrido en "Red Badge" Ojalá les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola chicos! Qué genial volver con un nuevo fanfic de esta maravillosa serie! Espero que les guste mi versión de lo que pasó en "Red Badge"...Sé que el cap. es cortito y no dice mucho, pero iré subiendo lo más pronto posible. Por cierto, este fic se lo dedico a mis leales compañeras de fanatismo: Cifanforever, Glory_Baker y todos los usuarios del foro de FormulaTV. Gracias chicos, no me hacen sentir tan solita en mi obsesión!

Ojalá les guste!

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist, por desgracia, no me pertenece...aunque le regalo a cualquiera el troll mutante de Sam Bosco XD

* * *

**Backup**

No podía recordar. Todo era una pantalla en blanco para mí. Mi última esperanza de saber qué rayos había pasado ese martes por la noche se había esfumado. Por primera vez, y justo en este maldito momento, la hipnosis de Jane había fallado.

Yo ya no tenía ninguna salida.

-bueno, ya sabes. Gra-gracias por intentar. Probablemente tengas algún lugar al que necesites ir ¿cierto?- dije tratando de que no se diera cuenta de mi desconsuelo.

-bueno. No me rendiré tan fácilmente- respondió con determinación. Eso me hizo sentir peor. Era ciertamente conmovedor su entusiasmo, pero yo no podía ser tan optimista.

-puedo contar contigo…para que nadie se entere ¿cierto?- mi voz se quebró. No podía seguir fingiendo que me importaba lo que los demás dijesen en estas circunstancias. Jane tenía razón. No era una buena mentirosa.

-¡oh, Lisbon! ¡Vamos!- dijo acercándoseme preocupado al verme así de destrozada. Debía desconcertarle que por primera vez,en todo el tiempo que nos conocíamos, era él quien mantenía la cabeza fría. Comprendía y agradecía su actitud pero por esas mismas razones no lo quería a mi lado. Me aparté de él.

-hey, Jane. Sólo necesito que te vayas ¿ok? Bien, ¿te podrías ir por favor?

-todo está bien. _Todo estará_ bien ¿ok? Lo prometo ¿de acuerdo?- lo oí decir. Yo respondí con un simple "uhm" antes me diera mi espacio y terminara marchándose. Yo no estaba tan segura así que una vez que oí la puerta cerrándose tras él, al fin a solas, lo dejé todo salir.

Lloré como nunca lo había hecho desde la muerte de mi madre o gracias a mi padre.

Me quedé así por unos 15 minutos. Acurrucada en el sofá que había utilizado durante la hipnosis. Una pequeña parte de mí me recriminaba por no ser más fuerte y en vez de estar lloriqueando debería estar buscando pruebas de mi inocencia, pero la verdad es que ya no estaba segura de ésta. Quizás yo había matado a ese cerdo y lo había borrado de mi mente…seguramente mi terquedad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que de una manera inconciente borrara lo que quisiera de mi cabeza. Sentí un poco de consuelo si ese era el caso. El mundo estaba a salvo de ese bastardo y eso ya era algo… ¿pero a qué costo? La vida como la conocía se había acabado. No era una gran vida, pero era _mía_ y yo decidía qué hacer con ella. No entendía cómo Jane quería esto para sí. Si él mataba a Red John su destino no iba a ser diferente. Quizás su vida no le importaba como yo con la mía, pero aún así…Además, yo tampoco entendía cómo había querido esto para mí. Yo era un desastre en muchas cosas (mi departamento desordenado y mi patética vida amorosa lo atestiguaban), pero siempre había algo de racionalidad en todo lo que hacía.

Suspiré con resignación. No valía la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Si yo había matado a McTeer, tendría otras cosas por las que preocuparme de ahora en adelante…

De pronto un golpe en la puerta hizo sobresaltarme. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Quizás venían a arrestarme de una vez. Quizás habían encontrado otra prueba que me incriminaba y de la que yo no guardaba recuerdo…

Vi por la mirilla verdaderamente asustada…pero me relajé cuando noté que no era ni Minelli ni Bosco, sino Jane otra vez. Distraída miré el reloj. No había pasado ni una hora desde que se había marchado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté al abrir la puerta y tratando lo mejor posible el hecho de disimular el hecho de haber estado llorando.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó con la misma naturalidad de siempre. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Yo asentí e hice un ademán con la mano para que entrase. Conocía esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos. Algo se traía entre manos y no estaba segura si eso iba o no empeorar las cosas para mí.

* * *

Perdón por lo corto! Pero o era un one-shot muy corto o muuuuy largo así que...espero que no les importe y sigan leyendo. Además, estoy segura de que los que vienen serán más decentes XD.

En fin, por fa, déjenme reviews! Las reviews me hacen sonreír ;D

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos! Primero que todo...Muchas gracias por sus cometarios tan lindos! En serio que aprecio cada uno de ellos. Espero que les guste la segunda parte (subida en tiempo récord y un poquito más larga)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece...menos Sam Bosco XD Lo devolví en cuanto me lo ofrecieron jajajajaja

* * *

**II**

_"If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me each hour the same"_

She is the sunlight.-Trading Yesterday

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó preocupado mientras entraba otra vez de mi departamento. Me encogí de hombros mientras volvía al sofá, evitando toparme con sus ojos azules ¿Acaso no era obvio?

-he estado mejor- respondí débilmente, pero de pronto mis pensamientos anteriores comenzaron a inquietarme otra vez- ¿Minelli…Minelli te envió? ¿Alguna novedad?

Él sonrió ante mi pobre intento de aparentar calma y se acercó para sentarse junto a mí.

-nop- fue todo lo que dijo

-ya veo…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Sin dirigir la mirada a nada más que el vacío. No estaba en mis cabales, pero no podía haberme equivocado tanto. Jane tenía algo trabajando en su cabeza y se moría por decírmelo, pero esperaba que yo le diese la oportunidad para hacerlo. Típico de él.

-sea lo que sea que tengas en mente, no pienso escapar- sentencié finalmente.

-¿ah?- respondió dirigiéndome una mirada de sincera extrañeza- ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero que escapes?

Había muchas razones para llegar a esa conclusión. En primer lugar su extraño sentido de las reglas, las cuales no debían tomarse en cuenta si él consideraba que se había hecho "justicia" y, segundo, estábamos hablando de Jane.

-¿por qué otra razón habrías de venir? Es cuestión de tiempo para que me arresten

-eso no va a pasar-dijo otra vez con esa irritante seguridad, por lo cual le dirigí una mirada llena de fastidio.

-¿¡podrías parar?! ¡Todo indica que fui yo! ¡Incluso mi propia mente en blanco!

-que_ tu_ cabeza esté en blanco no significa que_ tú_ lo hayas hecho. No recuerdo haberte dicho que tú mataste a McTeer.

-pero dijiste que…-balbuceé sin entender. Volvió a sonreír aún más ¡Bingo! Lo había logrado. Ahora la conversación era lo suficientemente divertida para que soltara lo que tenía en mente. Claro, a costa mía.

- dije que todo esto era"interesante"- explicó como si yo fuese una niña- y si la memoria no me falla también que "no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente". En ningún momento "culpable" o menos aún que algo estuviese mal con tu cabeza.

-entonces explícate.

Sus ojos brillaron otra vez. Parecía un niño de 5 años a punto de revelar la más grandiosa de las historias.

-aquí _sí_ viene lo "interesante"…-dijo divertido.

Al principio no le creí ¡Era demasiado descabellado! ¿Drogada? ¿Por eso no recordaba nada? ¿Y todo por cortesía de Roy Carmen? ¡Imposible! Pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría una explicación más lógica. Eso me daba a entender el porqué de la insistencia de citarme semana a semana con el fin de conseguir mis huellas y que ese día martes el café realmente me había sabido a diablos. Podía sentir mis uñas incrustándose en la palma de mis manos. Si no había matado a McTeer, entonces iba a matar a ese bastardo de Carmen por haberme hecho creer que estaba loca.

-_hijo de…-_murmuré a punto de perder el control cuando de pronto un par de manos se posaron en las mías, desconcertándome por completo.

-antes de que comiences a idear formas de llenar de plomo a Carmen- dijo Jane medio en serio y medio en broma, mientras sujetaba firmemente mis manos para tranquilizarme- todo lo que te acabo de decir explica muchas cosas…pero no soluciona nada.

-¡Pero...!¡Oh!- al principio no entendía qué quería decir, pero comprendí a qué se refería. Tenía razón. Más allá de lo bien que sonase, no había pruebas de que Carmen me hubiese drogado, que hubiese plantado mis huellas o que matase a McTeer. Las pruebas duras aún apuntaban en mí contra ¡Demonios!

-exacto- dijo él siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos a pesar de que ni siquiera había articulado palabra- la única forma de librarte de esto es conseguir la confesión de Carmen.

Bajé la mirada, perdiendo la poca esperanza que había reunido. Eso parecía imposible siendo que todo estaba a su favor ¿Por qué iba a confesar si yo era un perfecto chivo expiatorio?

Sentí la mano de Jane más fuerte entre las mías dándome ánimo y la otra tomando mi barbilla para levantarla y hacerme que lo mirase otra vez.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Lisbon!- dijo amablemente- ¡Aún no he terminado! ¡No puedes deprimirte en la mitad el show y perderte el gran final! Por quién me tomas al creer que volvería sin una de mis planes brillantes. Eso es insultante.

Por unos segundos sentí ganas de gritarle que no era el momento para niñerías, que todo esto era un asunto serio y que mi libertad dependía de todo lo que hiciésemos de ahora en adelante, pero no pude…Lucía tan confiado, divertido y ansioso por ayudarme que no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Hace tiempo que yo no le preocupaba a alguien y aunque era algo incómodo que ese alguien fuese Jane, no podía dejar de sentirse…bien. Aunque claro, no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de ello y puse los ojos en blanco, fingiendo impaciencia.

-entonces… ¿qué tienes en mente?

Volvió a sonreírme. Emocionado porque estaba dispuesta a seguir su plan…o quizás porque poco a poco volvía a ser la misma que él conocía y que me moría de ganas de hacer pagar a ese imbécil de Carmen...

* * *

Subiré lo más pronto posible la parte que sigue (no estoy segura, pero parece que será la última)

Dejen reviews plz! Por cada review que entre, Sam Bosco pierde un pelo de su cabeza de troll XD jajjajajajaja

Byeee ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos! Perdón por el retraso pero ustedes saben cómo son las cosas con los estudios y todo. En fin, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo la 3era parte de mi fic. Es un poco mas larguita, pero espero que les guste...además, no es la última...jejejeje. Queda un cap. más con un pequeña sorpresita.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece...de lo contrario el personaje de Bosco al menos hubiese sido más atractivo XD

* * *

III

"_because maybe_

_you´re gonna be the one that saves me ?_

_and after all_

_you´re my wonderwall"_

Wonderwall.- Oasis

-repíteme otra vez por qué tengo que usar esto- dije avergonzada mientras bajaba las escaleras. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada dándome aún la espalda y siguió, cual decorador de interiores, tratando de crear el ambiente más decadente posible en mi sala. Tenía que admitirlo, las píldoras (que en realidad eran mis antihistamínicos), mi arma y la botella de alcohol le daban "cierto efecto".

-"Algunas caídas son el medio de levantarse a situaciones más felices"-respondió dándole una última mirada a su "creación"

-¿Shakespeare?

-por supuesto- dijo mientras se volteaba de mirarme de una vez.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamé a la defensiva al ver que sus ojos no se despegaban en de mí y de mi pijama y qué no decía palabra (lo que, por cierto, era algo inquietante)-¿algo está mal?

-no, nada. Muy…"convincente"- respondió algo turbado, mientras volvía a lo suyo.

Por unos momentos no entendí qué rayos sucedía, pero al ver un ligero rubor en su rostro tuve que contener las ganas de echarme a reír ¿Quién diría que el todopoderoso Patrick Jane se sonrojaría como un adolescente al ver una mujer en estas fachas? No era que mi camiseta del hockey fuese la cosa más reveladora del mundo, pero era comprensible siendo que esto era lo más desnuda que me había visto hasta ahora.

-no sabía que tu plan brillante incluía usar mi pijama favorito en tu presencia- dije burlonamente mientras me sentaba en el sillón otra vez. Molestar a Patrick Jane era una oportunidad que no se presentaba todos los días.

Él siguió acomodando cosas por unos segundos (seguramente hasta recuperar un poco la compostura) hasta que se detuvo y tuvo el valor de dirigirse a mí.

-supongo que puedo tomarlo como agradecimiento-dijo al fin. Yo ladeé la cabeza sin entender y él me dirigió una sonrisa triunfante-estoy seguro que Rigsby y Cho pagarían buen dinero por saber que usa la jefa para dormir.

_Touché__._ Y de nuevo las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Yo estaba oficialmente avergonzada.

-¡no te atreverías!-murmuré desafiante

-puede que sí…puede que no- respondió haciéndose el inocente.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. No sabía si hacía esto porque estaba en su naturaleza ser un dolor en el trasero o porque estaba intentando distraerme para que no estuviese tan tensa en la siguiente etapa de su "plan brillante".

-bien, y ahora ¿qué sigue?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos y esperando instrucciones.

Hasta ahora se había negado a contarme el resto de lo que tenía que hacer. Lo único que me había dicho era que actuase como loca y lo había hecho (bastante bien si podía decirlo) para que Minelli enviase a Carmen.

-bueno, ahora sólo ha que esperar- respondió- supuestamente ahora tengo que ir a confirmar los miedos de Minelli diciendo que no has querido abrirme…

-¡no me refiero a eso!- interrumpí- quiero decir qué tengo que hacer yo ¡Jane! Sólo tenemos una oportunidad…-comencé a impacientarme, pero él me miró fijamente. De pronto muy serio.

-¿confías en mí cierto?- preguntó

-Jane- ya hemos tenido esta charla antes y…

-Nop. No me interrumpas… ¿Confías sí o no?

Dudé un poco, pero finalmente asentí. No sé cómo se las había arreglado, pero últimamente tenía la irritante habilidad de influenciarme sin que yo opusiese resistencia.

-¡Perfecto! Ese es el espíritu- dijo más animado. Alejando su rostro del mío- ahora sí que puedo decirte el resto del plan.

* * *

-no lo sé- dije una vez que había acabado. Él ladeó la cabeza, extrañado

-creí que adorarías la idea de apuntar a Carmen con tu arma-bromeó

Yo le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo y me puse de pie para comendar a dar vueltas por la sala.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces, Lisbon? Creí que el asunto de la confianza estaba saldado…

-no es eso- respondí, dándole la espalda- no es que no confíe en ti…

-¿entonces…? ¡Oh! Ya veo. Te preocupa que tus dotes actorales no sea lo suficiente buenos para convencer a Carmen y pierdas la oportunidad de obtener su confesión.

Yo asentí otra vez, algo avergonzada. Generalmente él era el amo del escenario y yo sólo su asistente. Pero ahora las cosas se habían invertido y no estaba segura de que pudiese con ello.

-¡Vamos, Lisbon!- dijo parándose frente a mí y tratando de buscar mi mirada cabizbaja, como si yo fuese una niña pequeña en medio de un berrinche-. Es casi una ofensa que desconfíes de tus habilidades histriónicas cuando has tenido un maestro del fraude como yo. Lo harás bien.

-pero…-balbuceé otra vez. El problema era realmente que no sabía cómo sacar lo vulnerable y descontrolado en mí. Sí, por dentro era un desastre, pero eso siempre estaba oculto en el fondo de mi persona. No era como si pudiese traerlo de vuelta cuando quisiese.

-no te preocupes- dijo siguiendo en mis ojos mis pensamientos. Acarició suavemente mi antebrazo- si eres como yo, que trata de actuar racional y calmadamente todo el tiempo cuando en realidad por dentro está a punto de explotar…no será difícil perder el control por unos momentos en pro del espectáculo.

Levanté la mirada y me topé con una sonrisa llena de amargura. A veces olvidaba que su sonrisa era tan falsa como mi actitud fría y profesional.

Ambos nos quedamos envueltos en un silencio incómodo. Evitando mirarnos a toda costa, hasta que Jane decidió hablar otra vez.

-…o si lo que tienes es pánico escénico- comentó recobrando su tono despreocupado- siempre puedes recurrir a tu CD de las _Spice Girls_ para relajarte. Digo, bailar alrededor del cuarto con tu música favorita es lo mejor para liberar esa clase de estrés.

Quedé consternada ¿Cómo rayos sabía…? De pronto sentí un pequeño apretón de su parte en mi antebrazo y recordé la respuesta.

-¡Jane!- fue todo lo que logré articular mientras mis mejillas se encendían, pero parecía que él no tenía intenciones de terminar con mi tortura y continuó.

-eso…o pensar en el chico nuevo del correo ¿En serio es tan atractivo?

-creo que es mejor que te vayas antes de que sea a ti a quien apunte con mi _Glock_- mascullé furiosa. Era la última vez que me dejaba hipnotizar por él ¿Quién sabía qué otras cosas podía averiguar de mí? Sonrió, seguramente satisfecho de sí mismo porque, a costa de mi dignidad, me había tranquilizado, o al menos hecho olvidar unos momentos mis inseguridades. Finalmente me dio un par de indicaciones más y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿todo claro?- preguntó una vez en la puerta.

-eso creo

-lo harás bien. Bien, ahora me voy a hacer mi parte. Deséame suerte.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Mentirle a Minelli era su especialidad. No necesitaba suerte. Se despidió y yo me quedé viéndolo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Sin embargo, súbitamente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía mí otra vez. Como si hubiese olvidado algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté

-una última cosa. Un pequeño, pero _muy_ importante detalle

-¿cuál?

-más bien es una pregunta- dijo haciéndose el desentendido- ¿Nadie sabe de nuestro acto de magia cierto?

-no, tú dijiste…

Ahora yo lo había entendido sin la necesidad de palabras. Ese "nadie" no era cualquiera. Tenía apellido y ese era Bosco. Alcé las cejas extrañada. No sabía por qué le preocupaba que le dijese. Era obvio de que no lo iba a incluir en una de sus locuras porque, primero, no se prestaría para algo así y, segundo, se odiaban y no tenía las ganas de hacer de niñera de ambos.

-no. Nadie sabe- le aseguré fingiendo inocencia.

-eso es bueno- asintió sonriendo más para sí mismo que para mí y se marchó casi sin despedirse, muy campante.

Entré en mi departamento aún algo desconcertada. Tenía la ligera sensación de que el problema no era que se supiese el plan en sí, sino "quién" lo supiese. Era como un niño pequeño que no quería compartir su juego favorito. Suspiré algo incómoda. Era comprensible que estuviese harto de que Bosco se metiera en su territorio. Primero Red John y ahora su cómplice preferido. No sé si me gustaba la idea de sentirme propiedad de alguien por el simple hecho de necesitar ayuda. Desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a no depender de nadie para después no decepcionarme si nadie me tendía la mano o preocuparme después por devolvérsela. Pero la verdad es que por primera vez no me importaba, porque en realidad no dependía de él ni él de mí. Éramos simplemente un equipo y por ello el apoyo del otro. Sólo los dos aparentemente y no había espacio para un tercer. Sonreí al pensar en ello y comencé a buscar mi música de las Spice Girls. No era que la necesitase para calmarme. Sólo necesitaba algo para pasar el tiempo hasta que Carmen viniese…porque, aunque odiase admitirlo, gracias a Jane no había nada por lo que temer.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y tengan paciencia para esperar la última parte. Y no olviden dejar sus reviews! Así como vamos dejaremos sin un pelo la cabeza del troll...perdón, del agente Bosco ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**_Perdón por el retraso. No tengo excusa así que para evitar la vergüenza mejor les dejo el final de este fic. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme! ( y por la paciencia XD) Espero que este POV de Patrick compense la espera. _**

**_PS: dedicado a todos los que me han dejado su review y todos los del foro de . Chicos, no sé qué sería de mi fanatismo sin ustedes! ;D_**

**_Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece...aún XD_**

* * *

Miré el reloj. Faltaban exactamente 2 minutos para la medianoche pero Lisbon había insistido en que trajese al CBI. Según ella, para asegurarse que Carmen fuese encarcelado, pero yo sabía bien que esa no era la verdadera razón. Nuestro plan había salido demasiado bien como para tener dudas. Lo que realmente ocurría era que Lisbon se moría por volver a la oficina y a su cargo con todas las de la ley, a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho de quedarse en casa a recuperarse después de todo lo que había pasado.

Sonreí al pensar en eso y me dirigía a su oficina con una bolsa de donas de Marie´s, esa era una de las cosas que me agradaban de Lisbon. Tenía una voluntad a toda prueba, pero era tan vulnerable y simple como todo el mundo, aunque lo tratase de ocultar. No podías explicar de otra manera el hecho de que se sentía más a gusto en su trabajo que en su propio hogar. Era como si todo sus problemas quedaran atrás al hacerlo y todo su caótico interior cobrase un poco de orden. No podía culparla. Yo hacía lo mismo, por distintas razones, pero lo mismo al fin y al cabo ¿Se molestaría si supiese cuán parecida era al irritante consultor que tenía que controlar todos los días? Sería interesante de averiguar…

De pronto algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Alguien tenía planeado darle la bienvenida además de mí. Fruncí el ceño al dame cuenta de quién se trataba.

-he oído que Minelli te va a pasar la factura del cristal- dijo apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta. Nop, aunque hiciese el intento no había manera de que Bosco lograra ser gracioso. Me acerqué lo más posible para poder escuchar sin ser detectado. Esto podía ser interesante.

-es justo- dijo Lisbon mientras seguía acomodando las cosas de su oficina. Definitivamente esta mujer estaba loca por volver…

-¿Sabes? Para ser policía, has hecho de una loca muy convincente- volvió a bromear (sin gracia otra vez, por supuesto). Entró a la oficina.

-quizás no sea buen trabajo policial, pero tengo que admitir que lo disfruté ¿Dejando perder por una vez?

Seguramente Lisbon no lo había notado, pero yo sí y a metro de distancia literalmente. El ego de Bosco estaba resentido por alguna razón. Los policías eran tan evidentes.

-mira, estoy feliz que saliese limpia de esto-continúo tratando de disimular.

Lisbon se apenó un poco.

-siento que no te pudiésemos incluir en el plan.

Sonreí satisfecho al notar que ese "pudiésemos" me incluyese. Era como poner limón en una herida abierta.

-pudiste, pero no lo hiciste…-respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio. Bosco podía quitarme a Red John pero no iba a quitarme la diversión de confabular con Lisbon. En primer lugar, porque no tenía las agallas de llevar a cabo alguno de nuestros planes y segundo, yo no se lo iba a permitir. Era una de las pocas cosas que lograban divertirme después de todo lo que había pasado y no es estaba dispuesto a compartirla…sobre todo con él. No importaba cuán dueño de ella se sintiese por tener ese irritante "pasado común" del que yo no era partícipe y aún no lograba averiguar del todo.

-deberías saber que si hubieses sido tú…

Sus palabras y su acercamiento a ella me distrajeron de mis pensamientos.

-lo sé- respondió sonriéndole.

-entonces si lo sabes. No digamos más.

No pude soportarlo. No me gustaban hacia donde iban las cosas. Era molesto no saber qué rayos se escondía tras ese silencio y esas miradas cómplices. Bosco me había dicho que era un maniático del control…entonces que así fuese. Esto no se me iba a escapar de mis manos.

-no interrumpo nada ¿verdad?- dije entrando de improviso con mi mejor sonrisa y aire confiado.

-no- respondió Bosco cortante- buenas noches Lisbon.

-buenas noches Sam- bromeé, feliz de haber interrumpido lo que sea que hubiese sido eso. Miré a Lisbon y le alcancé la bolsa de donas. Ella las recibió y comenzó a comerlas.

La observé unos instantes. Traté de contener las ganas de decir algo…pero no pude. Necesitaba molestar. Este último tiempo se me hacía casi irresistible hacerlo.

-no lo vi. Por supuesto- exclamé inocentemente.

-¿Qué?

-está enamorado de ti.

Al parecer mi comentario le pareció gracioso y respondió:

-¡no seas tonto!

-lo sé, es difícil de entender, pero hay todo tipo de gustos y colores ¿No?

-¡Cállate!- se rió lanzándome la bolsa de donas y volviendo a lo suyo sin siquiera darse por enterada de lo que escondía ese comentario. Hice como que me marchaba, pero me asomé una última vez para verla. Era agradable otra vez en control y como ella misma y sobre todo…Ser yo en parte responsable de ello. Bajé la mirada un poco y me marché finalmente. Para alguien que había cometido tantos errores y le había hecho miserable a tantas personas, tener la confianza de alguien como Lisbon era un honor que no estaba seguro de merecer.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leerme!_

_Byeeee_


End file.
